metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ore
The name isn't the proper name for the substance. The ore used in Matt Manchester's quote about the stuff in the Pirate Mines is a descriptor, whereas this article is about just that substance and none of the other ores. I also agree with Admiral's idea that wikipedia is better for this kind of thing. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:16, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ore isn't a strange substance. It's just a mineral that is mined because it has a valued substance in it. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I have been eyeing the article for a long time, and I refused to make it a US, no matter what. I was searching videos for the scan and wasn't going to make the page until I had all the resources. If I had to call it Ore, Mineral or Wood-like ore or whatever, I would. You think Ore is a descriptor? Look at it this way. Acid, Lava and Water. They are all descriptors. Do you rename them? As for the not-covering the other ores, look at it this way. It's another parent article that links to variants which cover themselves. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Please identify it as "wood-like ore". I have no issue with desciptors, as long as it is made obvious that they are, in fact, descriptors. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ALSO: I find it difficult to justify why this rock recieves an article, when all other rocks and building materials not relevent to gameplay (and many that are relevant) do not. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Name an example of a relevant rock. This is a gameplay feature, you mine through it to get an expansion and to get out. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) There are a number of destructible, but unscannable, rocks in Metroid Prime. Usually they contain Chozo Artifacts: I know for a fact that two pillars of that sort appear in the Triclops Pit and Lava Lake, and that there are similar walls in the Gravity Suit region of Phendrana Drifts. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) If you want to make an article for that then go ahead. Try not to make it a US or UMS or whatever though. I know the Artifact of Nature scan says "Shatter the column". The Brady guide calls it a rock spire for the Triclops Pit one and column again for the Lava Lake. I'd say name it rock spire. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) File:Rock_spire.png|In fact, File:Magmoor Caverns.png|here are two pics to help you get started. If this page survives, I will most certainly do so. However, as the names mentioned above apply only to the Magmoor Caverns variety, I would not like to use them for the Phendrana (or Chozo Ruins?) variants if at all possible. Given our paucity of unknown substances, I would not consider adding another one to be as significant an issue as, say, yet another ULF. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not but, please, just call it Rock spire. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hm. It appears that the only truly unscannable rocks ''are the spires. Therefore, I could in fact make use of that name and only that name. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Still against this HK? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Is this article about Ore in general or the Phazon ore in the Pirate Mines? If 1, then it needs to have a more generalised stance in terms of language (basically it needs a rewrite) and if 2, then it needs to be removed from the Substances template as a header and become an article in the tempate. Also, if 2 then it should simply have the name "ore". You cant call it that if this article is supposed to be a type of ore. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ore in general but AS rewrote it to cover the Mines ore and then mention all other ore in trivia points. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 13:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Quote Where is it from? Also, can we add a clean up to this page? It's kinda crappily written... Sylux X 18:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC)